


The bed is taken but I don't mind/卧榻之侧, 纵容他人酣睡

by clairelight



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelight/pseuds/clairelight
Summary: 克拉克在外忙碌了一天，回家只想抱着那谁欣然入睡，可惜床上已经没有他的位置了。





	The bed is taken but I don't mind/卧榻之侧, 纵容他人酣睡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The bed is taken but I don't mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096910) by [red_mage0874](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_mage0874/pseuds/red_mage0874). 



> words：1300+

以蝙蝠侠的标准来说，现在都已经很晚了，克拉克轻轻降落在韦恩庄园主卧的阳台上。他花了数月的时间来说服布鲁斯关掉庭院中的激光报警器（好吧布鲁斯并没有关掉它们，只是调简单了那么一丢丢，好让某人容易通过点）。他离自己在大都会的公寓也许近点，但是在布鲁斯身旁，他总能睡得更好。可能是因为对方熟睡时的心跳，呼吸，或者布鲁斯闻起来的味道，如神主恩典。

克拉克本想直接打开窗户时他想起了锁，一旦有体温接触把手，一个小型扫描仪就会出现在右边。他把拇指伸向仪器，可它不仅仅进行了扫描，一根细小的氪针刺破钢铁之躯的皮肤，取走微量的血样。布鲁斯希望1000%的 确保进入庄园的人都是他愿意让其进入的（这都是为了孩子们好）。仪器指示灯由红变绿，伴随着阳台玻璃门一声清脆的解锁声。他慢慢推开走了进去。他看见床中央鼓了个大包，靠近枕头处散落着黑色的碎发。克拉克想悄悄掀开被子溜进去，结果他发现在大包的周围，还鼓囊着数个小包。

他用X视线查看下面有什么。布鲁斯睡在床中央，达米安小小的身子趴在父亲胸膛，他还穿着戴安娜圣诞节时送他的神奇女侠连体睡衣。小胳膊伸得直直的，拉着一只比他的大上许多的手，那只手回握着婴儿，温柔如山，力道不会伤到达米安一分一毫，却又固若金汤，没有谁能把他们分开。手的主人迪克紧紧挤在布鲁斯的一侧。迪克（12岁）总是说他已经足够成熟到不用和大人睡了，但遇到提姆或者达米安特别害怕时，他就会把他们带到布鲁斯身边，自己也会加入。

提姆则在另一侧，抱着布鲁斯结实的胳膊像抱着最心爱的泰迪熊。杰森在提姆旁边，大半个身体都压在提姆之上，手里拽着布鲁斯的睡衣袖。杰森很爱逞强，表现的什么都不在意，但他总会有需要拥抱和提醒他是被爱着的时候。

克拉克感觉应该是杰森把提姆抱上布鲁斯的床的。迪克的另一边是卡珊德拉，她不像最年幼的两个弟弟一样那么喜欢一起睡，但有时也会。和卡珊德拉浓密黑发形成鲜明对比的，是旁边一头杂乱蓬松的金发，克拉克笑了，斯蒂芬妮看样子今晚也在这过夜，一定是她说服了卡珊德拉一起加入这个拥抱派对（这词是她说的不是他）。但如果孩子们全部都在床上的话···

这就意味着，没他的位置了。

他可以摇醒其中一个，让他挤一挤，但这会招来令人心碎的哀诉声，接着所有人都会醒，之后的夜晚便是一片凄风苦雨。

他也可以下楼去睡沙发，或者是从众多的空房间中选择，但···

克拉克笑了笑，漂浮到床的上空。他在刚刚学习飞行的时候尤爱这么做。在空中他是那么快乐，甚至睡觉时都不愿意下来。为此他被父亲严厉批评过好几次，因为这吓坏了他的妈妈，他漂浮在床上面的样子就像被恶魔附身似的。

他在空中用披风像毯子一样把自己舒服的裹住，闭上眼睛，他深爱的人平稳的呼吸，陪伴着他陷入梦乡。

一切直到斯蒂芬妮因为“华夫饼时间”而醒来，抬头便看见一个红通通的巨大物体漂浮在床的上空。姑娘的尖叫声刺破云霄。这吵醒了其余所有人，包括克拉克，一瞬间的分心使他掉落下来，重重砸在布鲁斯身上，后者幸运的赶在被那蓝大个儿蠢货压得差点背过气去之前一个使劲把达米安推向了迪克。

总的来说，这是个完美的早晨。

-end-

——————————————

一家人最重要的就是整整齐齐开开心心啦❤


End file.
